Camouflaged Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: ChamAlien goes on his patrol and not only saves a pregnant mother and her daughter, but also becomes a father. Done as a request for guest viewer Jessica. :)


**Guest reviewer Jessica asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel, Olivia, Charlotte, and Noah.**

* * *

 **Camouflaged Love**

"ChamAlien, be careful out there, okay?" Rachel said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will," he reassured her. "Remember, I can camouflage myself."

"Yeah, but that's no good if you're knocked out," she said.

ChamAlien couldn't argue that. "I'll be extra vigilant," he promised.

Rachel let out a sigh, but smiled a little. "I'm being too much of a mother hen, aren't I?" She asked.

"Mmm," he hummed. "Just a little."

She chuckled and accepted a hug from him. "See you when you get back," she said before he headed off into the night for patrol.

ChamAlien moved silently through town, staying camouflaged and saw that almost all the families in town were heading home and locking up for the night. The alien invisibly checked every home entrance and if he found a few that weren't secured, he secured it for the families.

It wasn't too long after he finished patrolling in town that he decided to extend his patrol a bit to see if the Forever Knights were around. They had been pretty quiet since the last battle where the Grant Mansion aliens had won and struck the Knights a severe blow, but there were still a few out there.

In the woods between Staybrook and the next town, ChamAlien came across something unusual and he made sure he was camouflaged before investigating.

"Mommy, please stay awake," he heard a little girl's voice.

A groan sounded after that. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's just resting," said an older woman's voice. "It won't be long before you'll have a little brother."

ChamAlien now saw the building was no bigger than possibly a shed and it was locked from the outside. He carefully sniffed and froze when he smelled blood. He then heard someone coming and hid, watching as a man who looked like he was crazed with anger went up to the shed and unlocked it. "Daddy's home," the man called out.

The alien heard the little girl whimper and that alone told him that this was a very dangerous man and he invisibly peeked around the edge of the open door and was shocked at what he saw.

The little girl was no more than five years old and she was trying to hide behind her mother, who was pregnant and had bruises all over her face and she tried to curl up to protect her baby as the man now had on brass knuckles and raised his fists. The little girl screamed. "Daddy! Don't!"

ChamAlien jumped up, grabbing the man's arm in his mouth. "Ah!" The man cried out and tried to pull his arm away, but the alien made himself visible and snarled, bending the man's arm back, making him cry out in pain before he threw the man out of the shed and stood in front of the pregnant mother and her daughter, looking ready to pounce again as he faced the dangerous man again, who got up and charged. ChamAlien jumped at the same time and knocked into his opponent, knocking him back before landing again on all four feet and turning to the two captives.

"We need to run," he said. "Climb on."

He could see the mother was desperate, but she was also weak from the abuse and the little girl was trying to help her. This alone told ChamAlien the extent of the woman's injuries and so he carefully helped her onto his back, being very mindful of her injuries and unborn baby. The five-year-old girl also climbed up onto his back. "Hold on tight," he said to her and he quickly moved out, moving as fast as he could as he quickly called the police and told them where to pick up the criminal before calling Rachel and telling her to have Frankenstrike be ready to accept two patients, one being pregnant.

When Frankenstrike heard that, he instantly got his lab ready. "I hate to say this, but it's possible that the baby may need to be born immediately, depending on how far along the mother is," he said.

Rachel looked worried. "Do you have the things you need in case we have a baby born prematurely?" She asked.

He nodded. "The Plumbers gave me the neonatal equipment a couple months ago," he said. "My lab is fully ready as a hospital."

"Good," said Rachel as she looked out the door and heard the front door open. "I think they're here."

ChamAlien greeted her by the staircase and Rachel was shocked when she saw the mother's condition. Four Arms, who had just come in from work, was also shocked and carefully picked her up.

"She's very light," he said in worry.

"Get her to Frankenstrike," Rachel said immediately as she picked up the young girl and followed the Tetramand. The scientist alien immediately set to work on getting the mother's condition stable and checking on the unborn infant.

The atmosphere was so tense everyone could feel it as Rachel and ChamAlien checked the little girl for injuries, but found only a few bruises, which told them the mother had taken much of the abuse. "What's your name, little one?" ChamAlien asked gently.

She looked unsure and he decided to try another question. "How old are you?" He asked.

She held up five fingers. "Five?" He guessed and she nodded. "My goodness. You're quite tall for your age."

Rachel cocked an eyebrow at him for that, but then heard the little girl giggle, which gave her a hint that ChamAlien was trying to get the child to respond to questions. "So, do you have a name?" He asked again.

"Charlotte," she said shyly.

"Charlotte. That's a cute name," he said with a smile.

Rachel smiled and let the two be, going over to Frankenstrike, who was now looking at the machines displaying vital signs. He turned to her. "She's almost nine months pregnant," he said. "Give or take a week or so."

"Her vitals?" Rachel asked.

"Climbing back up steadily now that she's stabilized," he said. "They were far too low."

"So, what exactly happened to her?"

The young woman woke up then and flinched at seeing Frankenstrike looming over her and he leaned back a bit. "Easy," he said gently. "You're safe. And so are your children."

She placed a hand on her stomach and seemed to be waiting before her face visibly relaxed and she glanced around. "ChamAlien, can you bring Charlotte over?" Rachel said.

The alien did so and Charlotte hugged her mother. "Mommy, are you okay?" She asked.

She nodded, but then looked at the three strangers and smiled at ChamAlien. "You…You saved us," she said before she suddenly looked pained and began breathing hard.

"Frankenstrike?" Rachel asked in worry, having a feeling she knew what this meant.

"She's gone into labor," he said.

The owner of the Grant Mansion turned to the little girl. "Charlotte, honey, your mommy's about to give birth to your new sibling," she said.

"My baby brother's being born now?" She asked.

"Yes," said Rachel. "I need you to go with ChamAlien. As soon as your brother is born, you can come back in, okay?"

Charlotte looked at her mother, who took a deep breath and nodded. "It's okay, sweetie," she said.

ChamAlien took the young girl in his arms. "Do you like to color?" He asked. She nodded. "Let's go to the playroom then."

Frankenstrike turned to the young mother. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Olivia," she said.

"Olivia, my name is Frankenstrike," he said. "This is Rachel. She's going to help you deliver your baby."

Olivia looked at Rachel. "Can you?" She asked.

Rachel nodded. "I've done this before, but do you trust me?" She asked.

The mother nodded and Rachel prepared herself to deliver the baby as Frankenstrike kept a very close eye on her vitals and the baby's vitals. "Okay," he said. "Rachel?"

The young woman nodded, checking the monitors beside her. "Ready," she said, seeing it was time. "Olivia, you can begin pushing, okay?"

She nodded and did so.

* * *

ChamAlien was watching Charlotte as she colored in a picture in one of the coloring books, but was glancing at the door. "Do you think Mommy's okay?" She asked.

He smiled. "Your mother's in good hands, Charlotte," he said reassuringly. "Frankenstrike and Rachel have taken care of many of us before."

She then went over to him and hugged him. "And you saved me and Mommy," she said.

He picked her up. "Was that man your father?" He asked.

Charlotte shook her head. "No, he took Mommy and me to that shed while we were in town," she said. "I don't have a daddy."

ChamAlien looked confused, but decided not to push it. He could probably ask Olivia later. Just then, he was pulled from his thoughts by the little girl. "Can you be my daddy?" She asked.

He blinked a bit and then his badge rung and he answered it. "ChamAlien, it's Frankenstrike," said the doctor. "Charlotte can come in and see her mother."

"Okay," he said and picked up the little girl. "Let's go take you to see your mother and new little brother."

Charlotte was so excited she was bouncing in his arms, making him chuckle as he carried her back to the lab and Rachel welcomed them at the door. "Mommy!" Charlotte called out, squirming to be let down. ChamAlien set her down and they watched her run over to her mother and climb up on the hospital bed. Frankenstrike smiled as he watched them before brining over the newborn boy.

"He's strong and healthy," he said to them.

Olivia accepted her new son from him and smiled proudly. Charlotte was equally happy to have a little brother and carefully climbed down from the bed, running over to ChamAlien and taking his hand, pulling him over to her mother. Chuckling, he followed her and helped her up on the bed before standing at a respectable distance, but Olivia motioned him closer. "Hold out your arms," she said.

Curious, he did so and Olivia placed the baby boy in his arms. ChamAlien was stunned as he looked down at the little boy, the look on his face easy to read as awed and possibly thinking about one day holding his own children.

* * *

 _A few months later…_

ChamAlien had just gotten back from work and Charlotte came running up to him. "Daddy!" She called out.

He chuckled and picked her up. "Charlotte, my little girl," he said with a smile before seeing his fiancée and son in the living room.

The baby boy, who was named Noah, gave a happy coo and reached for ChamAlien, who set Charlotte down and picked him up. "Hello, Noah," he said with a smile as his son gripped one of his fingers with a small hand.

Olivia smiled at the scene as she kissed ChamAlien on the cheek. "How was work, hon?" She asked.

"A little tiring, but thankfully peaceful for a change," he said. "Oh, and I have something for you."

He handed her a small box and she opened it to find a beautiful necklace with the brightest blue stone she had ever seen. Smiling, she put it on. "Is this…?" She asked.

He nodded. "Your engagement necklace," he said. "Sorry it took so long to get here."

She smiled. "It's alright," she said. "You already had my heart the day you first held Noah."

He blushed a little, but gave her a kiss. A few days after she had given birth to Noah, Olivia had expressed that she knew Charlotte wanted ChamAlien to be her father and that Noah had chosen him to be his father too. He had been stunned and stammered until Olivia kissed him and he asked her right then if she'd be his wife, to which she agreed.

Rachel updated the wedding list with a smile on her face, happy for her brother and his new wife and children.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
